


Steadfast Tin Mountie (ink fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tin!Fraser fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steadfast Tin Mountie (ink fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the ds_aprilfools prompt:Author's Choice: Held


End file.
